czardifandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Metallic Dragon
Cosmic Metallic Dragon Overall Details Cosmic Metallic Dragon is the hardest and final boss of Czardi. His moves take high damage and rarely flinches or leaves spaces open for you to attack. Facing this fearsome dragon would be suicidal. His attacks are both physical and magical. Getting hit once might kill you instantly. He has two forms that will push you belong your limits. Background Saikoru Imai wanted more power to make him stronger and crush his enemies. He had enough losing so he absorbed all the Chaos Fragments he found in all 7 places of the world. He got what he wished but, at a price. The price was to give up his humanity. He absorbed too much and it went out of control and the shards fused with his body creating the ultimate nightmare, Cosmic Metallic Dragon. When he absorbed the fragments he opened another dimension that was going to wipe out every living on the planet but, Saikoru got what he wished for, true power to crush his enemies. Cosmic Metallic Dragon: First Form Moves Overage Mode: A white flash coveres the whole screen and then CMD is show to have a reddish raging glow surrounding his body. This mode gives his moves extra hits, damage, range, speed, or giving them end effects. Void Blast: Cosmic Metallic Dragon moves to the middle of the background and charges a dark blast in the middle of both wings and fires it towards the ground that explodes on impact. The explosion takes over half the stage. In Overage Mode the range is increased to 75% and the blast moves a lot faster making it harder to dodge. Rage Charge: Cosmic Metallic Dragon roars and conjures a black glow around him increasing his power by 25%. When this move is used he is probably preparing for a big move. Cosmic Fall: '''Cosmic Metallic Dragon creates symbols along the field and then unleashes a huge purple beam on each one of them at the same time. This can be dodged by getting in the middle of the spaces between the symbols. Overage Mode gives this move an end effect. Its end effect is the symbols move to the spaces where they weren't were and then do the same thing as above. So move to the spaces they were when they fired the first time. '''Flying Impact: CMD flies into the air and mashes where ever the character is. When he lands it creates a couple (4) of blue shockwaves. This move can be dodged when it shows a large shadow of CMD about to land but, you must be very quick. Overage Mode gives this move 3 large axtra shockwaves when landed. Chain Strike: '''CMD moves to the left or right edge of the stage and with his claw, CMD creates a large black whip and swings it around his head then tries to sling it twice to grab the player with the whip. If caught in the whip, CMD will through you up in the air and he will aim his head upwards and fire a blue blast from his mouth doing massive damage. In Overage Mode, the speed of the whip and range are increased. This is similiar to Xzerno's Grapel Smash. '''Blackhole: '''CMD moves to the middle of the background and creates a giant blackhole in the middle of the stage. The blackhole will try to pull the players into it to do massive damage. When pulled in CMD will clench his claw and it will explode. In Overage Mode, when trying not to get pulled in from each direction of blackhole, it will fire red lazers and the blackhole will start to rotate at a medium rate. The lazer will stop every 10 or 5 seconds to give you some time to dodge before they start back again. '''Reverse Limit: CMD uses his power to create a blue void and flip the stage upside down. He will not use this until his health is down to 25% left. You cannot avoid this attack. When you are upside down your controls are backwards and jumping is limited. CMD will now try to unleash some of the moves above. Cosmic Metallic Dragon: Second Form Overall After defeating his first form. He will then transform into his second form where he is most powerful as. Everything about him has increased tremendously. He now has two swords making it a lot harder to dodge his attacks. CMD will not flinch or try to leave himself open. Most of his moves are magical but, mixed in with some pretty powerful physical attacks as well. CMD will not give up until you are fully destroyed. This form will push your skills as a player far beyond. Background After defeating the first form, your character will think they have won but, its only the beginning. Saikoru then will unleash is his ultimate power and changes from a dragon into dragon warrior. Saikoru then does a loud roar and swings both of his long swords to his side facing sideways, ready to strike and kill you. Moves Blackhole Drive: '''CMD's moves are increased by 50% and he does not flinch when he attacks. This passive allows him to stop during combos and increase the damage of his next attack. '''Wing Shield: '''When attacked CMD will have a 40%% chance of activating a wing shield that reduces damage taken. '''Materialize - Blade: '''CMD smashes the right side of the stage with his right sword and then the left side with his left sword. When chained with Materialize - Galaxy Lazer, CMD will rapidly slash his swords in different directions making it harder to dodge. '''Materialize - Sun: '''In the palm of his hand, CMD creates a sun and smashes it in the middle of the stage which will then give off flame shockwaves. When chained with Materialize - Sword Rising, the sun will explode unleashing a storm of blades. '''Materialize - Galaxy Lazer: '''CMD creates a blackhole near his hands and tries to suck you in. If sucked it, CMD will unleash a devastating lazer that pushes you to the end of the stage. When chained with Materialize Sun, the lazers power is stronger. '''Materialize - Sword Rising: By creating symbols on the ground, CMD will rise giant swords out of them. When chained with Materialize - Blade, the symbols appear sideways from left to right and swords may have extended reach. Materialize - Claw: '''CMD swipes the screen with his claw causing a rift in time and space. The rift will then start firing meteors in all directions. The rift pulls players in, if pulled in, CMD will cause a explosion, ending the move. When chained with Materialize - Crystal, the rift effect is removed but, instead he sends out large dark shockwaves with his claws. '''Materialize - Crystal: CMD clenches hits fist causing large sharp crystals to appear out of the ground. When chained with Materialize - Claw, instead of mutiple crytals, he will create a large symbol and create a giant one. '''Apocalypse: '''CMD's ultimate move. CMD will chain all the materialize moves in a given order with their additional effects when chained. When the final materialize moves is done, CMD will slam his swords into the stage and will spin creating a fiery vortex. When finished, CMD will do a winged assault from left to right several times then return to his original spot. This move will only be used twice during the whole fight. First, when his health is 50% and Second, when his health is 10%. Gallery SXA.jpg Sobek.jpg